Wish
by Fordina
Summary: Okay... This is about Ken and how he tries to help Yolie out of a tough time... the only thing is Yolie won't tell him what's wrong... And ny just talking with him could put Ken's life in the line.... I know kinda corny... But it's good... I swear! And ma
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first Kenyako…. I don't know why I'm writing though… I don't like the pairing all that much…. Well I'm a lenient person…. I can put up with Ken being with almost anyone…. But I'm sorry to all you Kensuke lovers but I really don't like that couple that much… I can tolerate it… and yes I do read them sometimes…. But I will never write it.  
  
Ken: Why not?  
  
Fordina: I thought we already went over that Ken-chan?  
  
Ken: Technically… but I wasn't listening.  
  
Fordina: *Sigh* Why do I put up with you again?  
  
Ken: Because you love me!  
  
Fordina: *Smiles wildly* Oh yeah! For all of you who haven't noticed I own Ken-chan! He's mine! All mine!!  
  
Ken: *Sweatdrops* Ahh….. Okay… for all of you people that believed her… I pity you.  
  
Fordina: *Wacks Ken over the head* Don't say that! I do own you! I do! I do!  
  
Large men come in and tie up Fordina.  
  
Fordina: I do own you! You're mine! You ARE mine!!  
  
Ken: *Sweatdrops* Um… Yeah Fordina does NOT own Digimon… especially me…. So no matter what she says… do NOT believe her….  
  
Fordina: You're MINE Ken-chan! MINE!!!  
  
  
  
Wish  
  
By: Fordina  
  
  
  
Ken sat in his at his window, looking out into the world… a world the he was sure he would never be accepted into.  
  
"Why has fate chosen me to be alone?" He asked no one in particular. "I realize I've done some horrible things… but I've tried to make up for them," Ken sighed. "But I guess no matter how much I work to over come what I did as the emperor…. I'll always be alone," Sighing once again Ken placed his head against the cool window. Looking out into the now darkened sky, Ken saw the first star of the night. Remembering a verse from his childhood… what little he could and wanted to remember of it… he began to wish. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight," Then he paused. Thinking. "I wish…. I wish I could have someone to love… someone to care for me and to care for… someone to bring me out of this damned depression…" He whispered.  
  
Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by his mother's voice.  
  
"Ken sweetie! Someone is on the phone for you! Don't take to long though! It's getting pretty late!" She called from behind his door… even after he returned from the digital world his parents never entered his room. Never wanting to disturb him.  
  
"Thanks Mama!" Ken called picking up his phone. "You can put it down now!" Ken listened until he heard a 'click' on the other end before saying, "Hello?"  
  
"Ken? It's me Yolie, listen I really need to talk to you… can you meet me somewhere?" Yolie asked sounding rushed.  
  
"Yolie… it is pretty late…" Yolie cut him off.  
  
"Ken please! Please I need your help! Please! Just, just meet me at the Tamachi station! Please Ken!" Shocked by her out burst Ken nodded forgetting that she couldn't see him.  
  
"Of course I'll be there in a few minutes…"  
  
"Thank you Ken!" She said as she hung up.  
  
"Yolie! Wait!" But all he got was a dial tone. "What could be so important?" Ken pondered. "She seemed extremely upset…." Ken walked out of his room and into the kitchen where his parents were having tea. Walking up to them he told them that he would be going out for a bit.  
  
"But Ken it's almost ten o'clock!" His mother Mrs. Ichijouji scolded. "You don't need to be going out anywhere at this time of night!"  
  
"Your mother is right son, I'm sure what ever the problem is it can wait until morning," Mr. Ichijouji agreed.  
  
"You don't understand! I already told her I would meet her! I have to go!" And with that he walked over to the door and put his shoes on and was about to open the door when his mother called out.  
  
"Ken! Don't you dare leave!" He didn't have time to listen to her… he had more important things to worry about…. Like Yolie. What had had her so upset? Yolie had been acting a bit strange lately…. She wasn't hanging out in the digital world as much as she used to. As well she keep breaking appointments with her friends… and she was never at home… He didn't know what was wrong, be he was going to find out.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Already waiting at the Tamchi station Yolie had seated herself on a bench near the entrance. What had she gotten herself into? Even she didn't know. All she new is that she had gotten herself in to deep and now she couldn't get herself back out. Sighing to herself she got up and started to pace around the station. It was fairly deserted considering the time. It was Saturday night and usual the station would be filled with people trying to get home after a day of shopping and whatnot. Sitting down once again Yolie found herself falling asleep. Which was something she couldn't do. Falling asleep meant dreaming…. Dreaming meant them… she shuddered at the thought. But no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't stop her eyes from slowly closing until she saw nothing back darkness. Which was a relief from what she usually saw. Falling down onto the bench so she was stretched across it, Yolie started to fall into a deep dead slumber.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Finally making it to Tamchi station Ken walked towards the main entrance. Looking around he finally spotted a figure sleeping on a bench. Deciding to walk over to see if it was Yolie Ken walked briskly over to it. He was now close enough to notice fine details on the figure. It was wearing a short skirt, so this obviously made it a girl, as well she had a spaghetti strapped shirt underneath a black leather jacket. Her hair was a light lavender. This was defiantly Yolie. Walking the rest of the way over to her Ken crouched down in front of the sleeping girl.  
  
Shaking her lightly Ken tried to wake her, "Yolie, Yolie, wake up," He said softly as to not to startle her. Stirring slightly Yolie began to open her eyes. They widened as she saw two violet eyes looking back at her. Seeing her reaction Ken brought his hands up to stop her from screaming. "Shh Yolie, it's me Ken."  
  
After getting over her initial shock Yolie threw her arms around his neck. Hesitantly Ken rapped his arms around her as well.  
  
"Oh gods Ken!" She cried. "I was so scared! Thank you so much for coming! Please don't let them get me!" Her grip had been getting tighter by the second. Ken was having trouble breathing.  
  
"Anything to help," He managed to get out. "But could you, could you please let go Yolie! I, I can't breathe!" He choked. Gasping Yolie let go of him.  
  
"Oh gods! I'm so sorry!" She said while once again breaking down into a fit of sobs.  
  
"Yolie! It's okay it's okay!" Ken said as he pulled her back into his arms. "Now what are you talking about? Don't let who get you?" Ken asked gently.  
  
Holding back a sob Yolie tried to answer. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked you to come here! This was all a mistake! I was selfish to bring you into this!"  
  
"But you did Yolie! So you have to tell me what's wrong!" Ken told her.  
  
"I can't! I can't! They'll kill you after they kill me for telling! I'm sorry! I can't be here! I have to go!" Yolie said breaking away from him and running off.  
  
"Yolie wait!" Ken yelled as he started to run after her. But it was too late. She was already too far-gone. "What have you gotten yourself into Yolie?" Ken asked as he watched her fade into the darkness.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Walking home Ken continued to ponder what could be happening to Yolie. It didn't make sense for a girl like her to be in that kind of trouble… who would want to kill her? Finally entering his apartment Ken was immediately bombarded by the yelling voice of his parents…. Apparently they had decided to stay up and yell at him when he got home.  
  
"Kenneth Ichijouji! How could you just storm out like that?!" His mother yelled. "And you finally decide to come home at 12:00 AM?!" Ken hadn't realized that he was out for that long. Walking to the Tamachi station never took that much time… and he didn't… wasn't… able to talk to Yolie for that long either. Perhaps his walk home was longer because of preoccupied mind.  
  
"I'm sorry Mama, I hadn't realized I was out for that long…. I guess my walk home took longer then I thought…." Ken told her as he started to walk to his room. "But I think I'm going to go to sleep now… I'll see you in the morning," He said as he closed his door. Not forgetting to lock it…. Even though his parents didn't enter his room… he felt better in this kind of situation.  
  
Climbing up to his bed Ken fell into it. He was just about to fall asleep when the phone rang. Sighing Ken got up and hung over the side of his bed (A/N: You know… he has that bed that's elevated!). Grabbing the phone quickly before his parents could answer it he answered.  
  
"Hello?" A little more groggily then he would have liked.  
  
"I just want to tell you that you should keep your nose where it doesn't belong!" A man with a muffled voice hissed.  
  
"Who is this? Is this some kind of joke?!" Ken demanded. But all he got was static. Putting the phone down Ken flopped onto his pillow. Did this have something to do with Yolie? But why would Yolie have anything to do with someone that dangerous? At least he sounded dangerous. But then again it could have just been a joke. "That was it," Ken said to himself quietly. "It was all a joke. Somebody just got bored and decided to pick a number out of the phone book!" But then added. "But… we're unlisted…" With that still rolling around in his mind Ken fell asleep. Not a peaceful sleep however. No this was a restless sleep. Dreams haunting you at every corner.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Over in Odaiba Yolie was just getting into the elevator that would take her to what she hoped was a safe haven. Safe. That was something she hadn't felt in a while. Lately she was always watching her back. Making sure she wasn't being followed. And finally today she snapped. That last call she got just pushed her over the edge. And now… she had brought Ken into her mess. She hadn't meant to. But she needed someone… anyone to help her. Ken was her best choice. He had the crest of Kindness, he wouldn't push her aside. And he didn't. It was her who pushed him away. Not the other way around. It was stupid of her to think that he would be able to help. Sure he would help, but he wouldn't make a difference. All that would end up happening is Ken getting killed. And she couldn't and wouldn't handle that. Over the years Yolie has found herself falling in love with the ex-digimon emperor. His past didn't matter to her. All that mattered to her was what he was now. And what he was now, was a very caring man. He truly deserves his crest name. And he deserved so much more. And what had she done? She had went and practically ordered his deathbed. They were sure to kill if not badly injure him now. She had a very bad feeling that they were watching them talk. And then followed them home. They have eyes every where. She's never safe. And now, neither is Ken.  
  
Finally in her apartment Yolie found that every one was already asleep. Creeping softly over to her room she peeked into her parents room. Still asleep. Walking the rest of the way to her room Yolie changed and slipped into bed. Finally falling into a hopefully dreamless or in her case nightmareless sleep Yolie was jolted awake by the sound of the phone. Answering it quickly as to not wake anyone else she asked.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I didn't know you were that stupid," Yolie was suddenly wide-awake. That voice. She knew and loathed that voice. "Don't have anything to say to me huh? Well then, just make sure that you don't tell pretty boy Ichijouji anything missy. Or you know the consequences," And then it was dead air. Shacking wildly Yolie got back into bed and pulled the covers all the way over her head. Willing for sleep to come. A deep dreamless sleep soon came. One question still running through her mind. What had she gotten herself into?  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Well… That went in a completely different direction! I was just going to make this a one-shot fic!  
  
Ken: Well… looks like it's going to be a bit longer now doesn't it?  
  
Fordina: *Sigh* Yes… this just means I have ANOTHER story to work on…. Damn me and my over active imagination… I think of to many things!  
  
Ken: *Shakes his head* what am I going to do with you?  
  
Fordina: *Grins*  
  
Ken: I don't like that look in your eyes…. What are you thinking??!!  
  
Fordina: Nothing Ken-chan… nothing at all…. *Grins wider*  
  
Ken: Oh gods…. How did you get untied anyways?  
  
Fordina: *Whistles innocently* I have no idea Ken-chan….  
  
Ken: My gods…. Okay… I'm going to have to end this before she gets any more ideas…. Make sure you review so she won't… never mind….  
  
Fordina: Yes! Please review!! It will make me so happy!! Please! Please!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Fordina: Well I'm back!  
  
Ken: Is that supposed to me a good thing?  
  
Fordina: Of course it is! And thanks so much for the people who reviewed!  
  
Ken: People reviewed this?  
  
Fordina: YES! THEY DID!! And one of them said that I was torturing you…. I don't think I am… am I?  
  
Ken: Yes…. And I thought you loved me?!  
  
Fordina: I do! I do! But isn't there some sort of saying… Um how does it go…. You torture the ones you love most…. Something like that…. So hey look! I'm threatening to kill you! I love you lots!  
  
Ken: K-kill me? *Gulp*  
  
Fordina: Well not me… it's those people that are after Yolie…. I should stop here before I give away the entire story! Well hope you like this chap! Make sure to review!!  
  
Ken: And she doesn't own Digimon. No matter how many times she tells you other wise!  
  
  
  
Wish  
  
By: Fordina  
  
Ken was awoken by the sound of his alarm clock.  
  
"Damn buzzer!" He cursed as Ken shut it off. Slowly climbing out of bed Ken traveled out of his bedroom door and into the shower. Once in the shower Ken's thoughts went directly back over to Yolie. What was going on with her? And what was with that phone call last night? Although Ken had decided that it was a prank he still couldn't shake this feeling off. It was a feeling of dread. Shutting off the shower Ken got dressed quickly and headed over to the kitchen where he took a blueberry muffin and then headed back to his room. His parents were never awake this early. Ken didn't even have to be awake this early. But he always felt he was in a better mood when he was the first one up. Heading over to his computer Ken decided to check his email.  
  
Logging on Ken browsed through all his mail.  
  
"Junk, junk, chain, fan, junk, Hmm… Davis," Clicking onto the address that said goggle_boy_4eva@hotmail.com Ken browsed through what would be another mindless chain letter. (A/N: You know the type! The ones that are like 'If you don't send this to 100 people then you will have bad luck forever!' Okay… so I exaggerated a bit… what do you want from me?!) deleting his friend's mail Ken came across one, which the email address was unknown to him. "Wonder who this is?" Ken thought as he opened it. It read:  
  
"Like I's said before! Don't go poking your nose where it don't belong! 'cuz if you does then you'll gonna regret it big time! You's gots me? ya betta. 'cuz if ya's don't then your dear sweet Yolie will get it!"  
  
Ken froze in shock. Who was this person?! Even as Ken kept trying to tell himself that this was all a joke… he couldn't believe that anymore. Something was going on and he had to find out what it was.  
  
Picking up his phone Ken dialed Yolie's number.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Yolie was lying awake in her bed. She had been awake for some time now. She just hadn't had enough energy to actually get up. She could hear movement behind her door. Her family was up. And getting up and having to face them was something she did not want to do. Sighing Yolie turned over to her side so she was now facing the wall instead of the ceiling.  
  
"What am I going to do?" She asked herself quietly. Usually she would get comfort from Hawkmon. But he, along with all the other Digimon, where in the Digital World. And they would be there for another month. Yolie considered going to the Digital World and bringing Hawkmon back with her. But that would be selfish. They hadn't been the Digital World as much after the final battle with Malomyotismon. And that had been five years ago. She was now eighteen. An adult in some places. Sighing she was just about to get up out of bed when the phone rang. Running to get it Yolie picked it up breathless.  
  
"H-hello?"  
  
"Yolie? It's Ken, what's going on?" Ken asked in a somewhat demanding tone.  
  
"Going on? Nothing!" Yolie laughed nervously. "Listen Ken… I uh gotta go. I'll talk with ya later. Bye!" Yolie said as she quickly hung up the phone.  
  
"Why does he have to make this so difficult?!" She screamed putting the phone down.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Ken, who had just put the phone down, sighed as he tried to think of some way he could get Yolie to talk with him.  
  
"I'll just have to do it the old fashion way," Ken said as he gathered his school bag. "I'll have to spy," And with that he walked out his front door and off to his schoolyard.  
  
Half way into walking to school Ken could feel himself being followed. Checking his back every once and a while Ken finally got tired and turned around completely and yelled.  
  
"Will you stop following me!?" Getting a few curious glances from passerby's Ken continued on his way like what he did was normal. Unsatisfied with the fact that the weird feeling still hadn't left him, Ken began to quicken his pace. His school in site he finally broke out into a full sprint to the front gates.  
  
Finally getting inside Ken rushed to the bathroom and once in a stall leaned against the door and began falling to the floor.  
  
Afraid to admit it Ken said quietly. "What has Yolie gotten me into?" And with that the bell rang.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Yolie who was now rushing to get to school bumped into someone as she was just getting through the gates.  
  
"I'm sorry," She mumbled.  
  
"It's okay Yolie," A male voice answered.  
  
"Oh TK it's you," Yolie said as she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yeah Yolie it's me," TK said a little annoyed.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I haven't been around much," TK snorted.  
  
"That's an understatement."  
  
"Hey look! I've just been a little busy that's all okay?!" Yolie said as she stormed passed him.  
  
"What's wrong with you Yolie?" TK asked as he headed over to the gymnasium for Basketball practice. Walking out of the change room TK spotted Kari.  
  
"Hey TK!" She called as he jogged over. Finally at her side he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Hey Kari, guess who I saw this morning?" TK asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Yolie," He said dryly. Yolie had grown apart from the Chosen over the years. No body knew why.  
  
"Really? I know she goes to our school but… but still I never seem to see her around. How's she doing?" Kari asked as they walked over to the bleachers.  
  
"I really don't know," TK answered sighing.  
  
"Do you think that maybe we should all go and visit her after school?" Kari suggested. "You know, catch her when she's not expecting it so we can talk to her. She is a Chosen TK. Whether she wants to believe that anymore or not," Kari finished.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Just then the bell rang signaling the beginning of school.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
At 3:15 Ken rushed out of the school doors and quickly ran to the Tamachi station where he then hopped a train that would take him to Odaiba. There he would go to Yolie's and talk to her. There he would finally figure out what was going on.  
  
Finally getting off the train twenty minutes later Ken once again broke into a sprint all the way over to Yolie's apartment. Once he arrived he noticed that they were a bunch of teenagers four to be exact walking straight for him.  
  
"Hey Ken!" One of them called.  
  
"Hey Davis," Ken replied.  
  
"What are you doing here Ken?" TK asked.  
  
"I'm here to get some answers from Yolie," Ken said simply.  
  
"Answers?" Davis asked. "Answers for what?"  
  
"I'm not sure, that's what I need to find out. But I should get up there. I'll see you guy's la--" TK cut him off.  
  
"We were on are way up to Yolie's as well."  
  
"Yes, she's been acting differently lately and we want to know why," Cody added.  
  
"So we thought we would come by her house when she wouldn't expect us to," Kari finished.  
  
"Okay, then shall we all go in?" Ken asked. They all nodded and the five of them headed inside.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Yolie was lying comfortably on her bed when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Arg! Why is it when ever I just get comfy someone always disturbs me?!" She screamed in her head. Walking over to the door Yolie opened it only to shut it seconds later.  
  
"Yolie just open the door!" Davis yelled.  
  
"Will you guys just go away! I'm busy!" Yolie screamed through the door.  
  
"Yolie please just talk to us!" Ken pleaded.  
  
"Ken," Yolie whispered. Slowly she re-opened the door. "Ken," She whispered again. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring you into this!" With that she flung herself in his direction wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.  
  
"Bring me into what Yolie?" Ken asked quietly stroking her back.  
  
"I-I-I c-can't tell you!" She sobbed into his shirt.  
  
"Why not Yolie? We're all here for you," He told her reassuringly.  
  
"You don't understand!" She yelled pulling away from him.  
  
"That's right we don't understand Yolie!" Ken yelled back. "That's why you have to tell us! If you don't tell us something then we'll never be able to help you!"  
  
"I don't need your help!" Yolie exclaimed as she ran back into her apartment. Quickly closing the door. But Ken got a hold of it before it could close all the way.  
  
"Yolie!" He yelled running into the apartment. Walking into her room he could see a bundle on the bed. Stepping over to it Ken sat down on the bed beside Yolie. "Yolie," He said more quietly this time. "Yolie, we want to help you. We're your friends and we care about you too much to see anything happen to you. Don't you understand that?" Ken asked as he stroked her back. He heard a muffled sob in return.  
  
The rest of the gang where in the doorway. Not knowing what to say in this situation. Finally Kari walking over to the bed and crouched down in front of it.  
  
"Yolie, why won't you let us help you?"  
  
"I can't," Was her response.  
  
"Why not?" Kari asked.  
  
Sitting up Yolie looked at her friends with red eyes. "You guys," She started. "I know you want to help," She took a breathe. "But I can't let you. I already got Ken in too far," Another breathe. "And I don't want that for anyone else. I didn't want it for Ken. But I was stupid and afraid, so I called him. I-I can't tell you guys what's going on…. If your value your lives you'll leave right now!" She yelled. Slowly Ken raised.  
  
"If that's what you want Yolie, we're leaving," And with that he left. The other followed him hesitantly.  
  
Once she heard the door close shut Yolie once again broke down into a fit of tears.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Ken!" Davis yelled. "Why did you-no-we just leave her like that?!"  
  
"For once I agree with Davis," Cody agreed. "We should have stayed and helped her."  
  
"We can't help someone that doesn't want help," Ken said simply turning a corner.  
  
"You think that she didn't want help?!" Cody cried. "Did you not see her?! She was practically begging for help!" Ken stopped. He turned around and looked at everybody. His eyes were closed but once he opened them they showed fresh tears in his eyes.  
  
"Do you think I wanted to leave her?!" He yelled. "I would do anything for her! Anything!" He closed his eyes. "We just have to give her some time," He opened his eyes again. "But mark my word. If there is anything, anything that I find that I can do to help," He stopped. Turning back around Ken headed for the train station. "What am I thinking? Do I really care for Yolie?" Ken thought. "Yes, yes I do. I-I love her. And I will help her in any way that I can."  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Well… who would have thought I would have the next chap up so soon?!  
  
Ken: Not me…  
  
Fordina: I know neither did I…. I really should be paying attention to my OTHER stories… like 'A Year To Remember'  
  
Ken: Will you stop advertising!?  
  
Fordina: Hey! I can advertise my own work! I can also advertise other peoples work! Like Soccer Chicka's 'The Last Prophecy'  
  
Ken: Oh boy….  
  
Fordina: As well as----  
  
Ken: Will you stop!?  
  
Fordina: Fine….  
  
Ken: Good.  
  
Fordina: Well I guess this is all for now…. I'll have the next chap up soon! hopefully….  
  
Ken: We'll see.  
  
Fordina: You hush!  
  
Ken: Review!!  
  
Fordina: Yes! Please review!!  
  
~^~^~^~^~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Well I'm back with another chapter of this story!! And I'm hoping that this will be the LAST chap! If it is then this is the first story EVER that will be this short… and that I will finish in a span of um… FOUR DAYS!!  
  
Ken: *Sarcasm* Yeah!  
  
Fordina: Quiet you! As I was saying! I'm so happy! I actually like this fic!  
  
Ken: You mean you don't like your other ones?  
  
Fordina: Of course I do! I'm just very pleased with this one! Even though it wasn't supposed to be THIS long… It still turned out good!! *Smiles wildly*  
  
Ken: Oh boy….  
  
Fordina: And since I'm here make sure you check out 'Desperate Days' It's new chapter is up and running!  
  
Ken: Will you STOP advertising?!  
  
Fordina: *Thinks* No!  
  
Ken: Oh boy….  
  
Fordina: On with the fic!!  
  
Ken: Fordina does NOT own Digimon OR ME!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wish  
  
By: Fordina  
  
  
  
Yolie was lying on her bed when she heard the doorbell ring. She sighed as she finally decided to get up and opened the door. Walking out of her room, she noticed that the ringing had turned into an insistent banging.  
  
"Hold on all ready!" Yolie yelled finally reaching the door. "What do you wan—AHH!!" She screamed as a man she new as Snake grabbed her and forced a knife to her throat backing her back into the flat the entire time.  
  
"You listen here missy and yous listen good!" Snake hissed. "I thought I told yous to keep your's pretty mouth shut?!"  
  
"I-I did!" He cut her off.  
  
"Don't you tell me that 'Yous did!' I know that yous tolds that Pretty Boy Ichijouji!"  
  
"I didn't tell Ken anything!" Yolie yelled trying desperately to get the knife away from her throat.  
  
"You may have tolds him anything! But ya was gonna! But that matters not… 'cuz yous were gonna die anyways," Snake whispered into Yolie's ear.  
  
"Gods…. Please no…. please don't kill me," Yolie pleaded weakly.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Ken, who was half way to the Odaiba station, suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"I shouldn't have left her…" He thought slowing down. "She need help and I just left her…" Turning around he ran all the way back to Yolie's.  
  
finally in front of Yolie's apartment building Ken stopped. Something was very wrong. Once again breaking into a sprint Ken raced up the stairs not bothering to take the elevator.  
  
Walking over to Yolie's door Ken noticed that it was slightly ajar.  
  
"Hmm… That's odd…" Ken thought. He pushed the door open a little bit more and peeked in.  
  
Gasping at what he saw, Ken thought it best to watch for a little while longer before barging in.  
  
The large man that was holding Yolie suddenly whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Yous know what?" He started. "I think I'm gonna play with yous before Is kills you," And then licked her ear. Ken's stomach turned. This man disgusted him. how could he take advantage of a sweet girl like Yolie?  
  
"Please, gods, please, let me go!!" Ken heard Yolie beg quietly. He had had enough. Ken stormed in and started yelling.  
  
"Take your hands off her!" Ken demanded.  
  
"What the hell?!" Snake cursed.  
  
"Ken," Yolie sighed as she her world went black.  
  
"So, Pretty Boy Ichijouji decided to come to the rescue huh?" Snake laughed. Ken scowled.  
  
"Don't call me that and put Yolie down!" Surprisingly he dropped Yolie.  
  
"What are you going to do not Pretty Boy? Hmm?" Ken's scowl deepened. Not thinking of the consequences Ken charged at Snake, not seeing the shinning metal that he still held in his hand.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Down the hall Cody was just coming in from Kendo practice with his Grandpa.  
  
"Grandpa, I'm going to check in on a friend. I'll be up in a minute."  
  
"Alright Cody. I'll see you at dinner," With that he disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Cody, who had been planning to go back to Yolie's and try to talk to her, walked down the hallway when he saw Yolie's door open. Not thinking anything of it he continued on his way. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a blood-curtailing scream. Soon after he saw a bulky man in a leather jacket run out of the apartment.  
  
Still in a slight daze, Cody ran into the apartment and screamed at what he saw.  
  
There on the floor was Yolie. And there on top of her with blood dripping from beneath him was Ken.  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Ken, who was just waking up, looked around his surroundings.  
  
"Where am I?" Ken asked no one in particular.  
  
"Ken?" A small voice asked. Looking over to where the voice came from Ken noticed that it was Yolie.  
  
"Yolie! Are you alright?" Ken asked concerned.  
  
"Ken! How can you think of me at a time like this!? I just got you stabbed!" Yolie cried her eyes began to water with tears.  
  
"Yolie! Yolie! Please don't cry!" Ken begged. Now starting to feel the pain in his chest.  
  
"Ken I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring you into this!" She finally broke down in his arms.  
  
"But you see Yolie? You did, and that's why I need you to let me help you," Slowly Ken lifted her face towards his and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle and sweet kiss.  
  
Breaking away from the kiss Yolie smiled through her tears.  
  
"You're right," She sighed. "I'll tell you everything Ken. Because I know," She stopped. "Because I know that as long as I have you with me, nothing can harm me."  
  
"Start from the beginning Yolie."  
  
Taking a breath Yolie started with her story.  
  
"Well I don't really know how I started to hang out with them… but I guess that I was just attracted to the way of the bikers… gangs… you know the type."  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
"Well as I started to hang out with them I found myself not having enough time for you guys. But I thought well that's all right, I have all my new friends…." She stopped and took another deep breath. "I was wrong Ken! They all turned on me! I was good for maybe two years with them! Then they up and turn on me!" She was crying again.  
  
"They do that to people Yolie, you can't trust them," Ken told her as he wiped away her tears with his thumb.  
  
"But I thought I could trust them! I was one of them! But that all changed. I started getting threatening letters, phone calls, and emails from them. They weren't all that bad… nothing serious," Again another breathe. "Then… last week I got a phone call from a guy in the gang named Snake. You've met him… he-he stabbed you," She said quietly.  
  
"It's okay Yolie. I don't blame you for anything," Ken said as he kissed her lightly again.  
  
"Well the last call really shook me up… and that's when I called you… but you have to understand! I didn't want them to hurt you! I should have never brought you into this!" Yolie cried again.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay," Ken said taking her in his arms.  
  
Just then Cody came in.  
  
"Ahem," Cody coughed.  
  
The two pulled apart and looked at the youngest Digidestined.  
  
"Yolie I have some good news," Cody smiled. "They've caught him."  
  
Yolie smiled. "Really?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yes. From the description you and I gave they were able to track him down. He's in jail Yolie."  
  
"How long did it take to catch him?" Ken asked.  
  
"Since the accident 3 days," Cody answered.  
  
"I've been out for three days?!" Ken cried. Yolie nodded.  
  
"And she's been a wreck these three days," Cody said smiling. Yolie blushed.  
  
Ken smiled. "See Yolie? I told you we could help."  
  
Yolie smile brightened. "I know…. I know…"  
  
  
  
The End  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Wow! I'm done! I'm done! I'm done!!!  
  
Ken: Yes… But will anyone read it?  
  
Fordina: People already have read it! And since they started they have to finish it!  
  
Ken: No they don't.  
  
Fordina: Hush! Yes, yes they do! Because they liked it! They really liked it!  
  
Ken: Yeah…. Sure…  
  
Fordina: Oh come on! You liked it!  
  
Ken: You almost KILLED ME!!  
  
Fordina: Once you look past the details… You liked it… admit it… you liked it…  
  
Ken: Yeah… I guess I did kinda like it… But you still try to kill me!  
  
Fordina: It wasn't me Ken-chan! It was Snake! Oh yeah! I own him!  
  
Ken: *Sigh* I think we should end this.  
  
Fordina: Me too. REVIEW!!! Ja ne! 


End file.
